


The Feeling's Mutual

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe, Cronus finally loves himself.<br/>if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ</p></blockquote>





	The Feeling's Mutual

You like the noises he makes, so alien and completely different from yours. That’s the biggest reason you started hanging around him, really, to make him make those little noises you love so much. That’s why you’re sneaking up behind him and goosing him, then leaning your chin on his shoulder.

He squeaks, then sort of chirps, smirking and continuing to fiddle with his guitar and ignore you. You watch his fingers, then start kissing his fin, earning a low purr.

This other version of you is so sensitive, you can’t get enough of him. He seems to enjoy the attention, if nothing else. You slide your hands over his abdomen to his pelvis, then down his thighs, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under his pants. His purr is getting shaky, and you grin, then grind your hips into his ass. He groans, his hands dropping from the instrument with red marks from gripping it too hard. You move obligingly for him to pull the strap off and set the thing down on the floor.

He leans back against you and turns his head to give you better access to his gills and fin, so you blow warm air over them and let your hand slip down to cup him through his jeans.

"Shit, Cro.." He mumbles, rolling his hips a bit. It’s kind of surreal to hear your name in your own voice, but you still like it. That’s probably really egotistical of you.

Not that you can say you care. “You sound so fuckin good, babe. You want my cock?”

"Yeah, fuck yeah." He groans, his hand finding your hip. "Give it to me, cmon."

You grin, tugging his pants open and shoving them down arouns his knees. His bulge is already twitching a little ways from his sheathe, and he mewls like a kitten when you start stroking it. The temperature difference always shocks you a bit, but you get over it fast enough now that he doesn’t do that sad puppy thing he tends to do. You both do, but you do it in a much more refined manner.

You give him a moment to shuffle out of his jeans while you do the same, pausing every now and then to kiss him breathless. Once you’re both as nude as you need to be, you press his back to the wall and lift him until he wraps his legs around your waist. You gasp and shudder as his bulge wraps around your cock, little tremors making you lean against the wall more heavily.

He chuckles a little breathlessly and bites his lip, one hand falling to stroke you both at once. You bite under his jaw, rocking your hips with his for a few moments. It’s nice, slow and smooth, with his fingers tracing your spine and yours feeling his legs and ass, then his sides. His purr returns, softer and punctuated by little gasps and groans.

It’s really intimate, all things considered.

You kiss his fin, then breathe in to speak but. You don’t know what to say. You just close your eyes and let the first thing that comes to mind be what you say.

"I love you."

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. His hand stops moving, and you swear he stops breathing completely. You’re mortified, and even though you want desperately to take it back and say something else, you know you’d be lying if you did, and that’s even if you could speak past the tangle in your throat.

You’re sure he’s going to call you out on it, and you’re prepared to grab your clothes and run, but then he speaks and you’re just surprised.

"The feeling’s mutual, chief." His voice is smaller than you had expected, warmer but also somewhat scared. You can understand that.

"Good." You say, because there isn’t much else to say when you’ve just told an alternate version of yourself that you love him and he says it back. "Good. Great."

He kisses you, bites your lip, and pulls it between his teeth when he moves back to look at you. “Shut up and pail me before it gets any fuckin sappier.”

You laugh and kiss him again, carefully untangling his bulge from your dick, then lifting him a bit higher and pushing into his nook, slowly so as not to hurt him. He keens and claws at your back, gasping out a few words that make you groan.

"Fuck, yes, give me that fat cock, yeah, god that’s good, shit." He whimpers as you hilt inside him, his legs going vice-tight around you. "Don’t move, oh my god."

You suck at a mark on his neck and wait until his breathing calms and his legs relax, then start rolling your hips shallowly. You always have to start slow with him. His nook wasn’t made for pounding so much as grinding, and if you didn’t let him acclimate, he’d probably get hurt. Not like you both don’t have all the time you need, and you’ve had practice, anyway.

He moans and moves back against you, his head leaned back against the wall and his neck arched gracefully. You move a little faster, kissing his throat and pinching his grubscars a bit. They are, you’ve come to find out, a bit like nipples in how they react to stimulus.

He shivers and pulls you into another kiss by your hair, moving against you a little harder. You hold the backs of his thighs and push them up, so he’s sort of bent in half against the wall, and start slamming into him, leaning down to speak into his ear.

"You like that cock in your tight little nook, huh? You pretty little slut, you love my cock, don’t you?"

He whines, his thighs quivering under your palms. “Yes, I love it, I, I’m gonna come, don’t stop.”

You lick his throat and his toes curl as he keens loud enough that your ears sort of hurt, violet gushing over his abdomen and down the front of your legs. You keep the pace you’ve set against the constriction of his nook, and he keeps moaning and begging for more, grabbing at your arms, his legs, anything he can to get a grip.

You start stroking his bulge fast and hard, hooking his leg over your arm and slowing your pace somewhat so you won’t come first.

"Haa, come on, come for me, make that pretty face and come for me baby, you know you want to." You mumble, kissing him a few times.

He whimpers and comes again, shaking all over to where his teeth are chattering, and you come maybe a second later, grinding into his nook and groaning, watching his face.

His eyes are mostly closed, his mouth opening for a few moments before shutting so he can bite his bottom lip, his fins folding down and a deep blush painting his high, almost delicate cheekbones.

You, slowly, settle on the floor with him. He takes a few slow breaths before speaking again.

"What’s pregnant, anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, Cronus finally loves himself.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
